Myotismon
Myotismon is one of the most evil Digimon in the anime, Digimon. He is perhaps the most evil of them all, and if a "main villain" for the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon. Appearance Myotismon is an Ultimate Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with blue skin and gold hair and a red, bat-like mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman, and also has a red vampire-like cape. Digimon Adventure 01 After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants got to the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood. Myotismon put up a fog barrier, and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow. He appears to be destroyed, but his spirit lives on, and his bats give him energy and he turns into a gigantic, more powerful form, VenomMyotismon! VenomMyotismon appears to lose most of his intelligence, and the first thing he does is eat DemiDevimon. None of the other Digimon can stop him, until a prophecy told to the Digidestined by Gennai is carried out, involving Angewomon and Angemon shooting Kari and TK's brothers, Tai and Matt, respectively, with arrows, causing Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They appeared to be able to inflict some damage on VenomMyotismon, and at one point WarGreymon drilled a hole through him. However, a small monster comes out from the hole and attacks the Digimon. Before VenomMyotismon can eat them, however, the power of their Digivices trap him, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attack the monster with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw, destroying VenomMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02 In Season 2, it is revealed that, once again, Myotismon's spirit endured, and he possessed Yukio Oikawa, who wanted to go to the Digital World. While being controlled by Myotismon, Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon, who in turn controlled Ken, turning him into the Digimon Emperor. Thus, Myotismon was responsible for all the events in Season 2. Near the end, he revealed himself in an Omega form, MaloMyotismon! He tortured and killed his faithful servant Arukenimon, and then destroyed Mummymon just as easily. The Digidestined fought him, but he used his Screaming Darkness attack. However, all the Digidestined around the world began talking about their hopes and dreams, and used the power of their Digivices to destroy MaloMyotismon. As usual, his spirit endured, but this time, all the Digidestined used their Digivices and gave power to Imperialdramon, the DNA Digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon, and he used his Giga Crusher to destroy Myotismon once and for all. Profile Revived by black magic, this is the King of Undead Digimon who obtained almighty powers. He was once a malignant computer virus, and has the ability to absorb destroyed computer data and revive it into brutal computer viruses. Very cruel and cunning in nature, it is difficult to expel this Digimon. However, he will only unleash his full power when it's at night, and it is said that his power is reduced by half its potential during the day. His special attack is "Night Raid", a surprise attack which involves manipulating countless bats. Attacks *'Crimson Lightning' *'Grisly Wing' *'Nightmare Claw' As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' *'Tyrant Savage' As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' *'Screaming Darkness' *'Mental Illusion' *Will do whatever his unfortunate victim is afraid he will do. He demonstrates this on Arukenimon, including smacking her with his hand and whipping her with his tail, and finishes her off with some unknown attack from the mouth on his shoulder. Trivia *Myotismon was voiced in the English anime by Richard Epcar, who also did the voice of the less-threatening antagonist Etemon. *It's interesting to note that both villains appear to be destroyed at one point, but later return in a stronger form. *Myotismon's champion form can be either Bakemon or Devimon Known Digimon, and humans working or formly working for Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, or MaloMyotismon *DemiDevimon *Gatomon *Devidramon *Namimon *Phantomon *Vademon *Wizardmon *Gizamon *Tuskmon *Snimon *Bakemon *Dokugumon *Flymon *KoDokugumon *possibly Digitamamon and Vegiemon *SkullMeramon *Mammothmon *Gesomon *Raremon *Pumpkinmon *Gotsumon *DarkTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Arukenimon and Mummymon (though they was working for Yukio Oikawa) *Yukio Oikawa (he was under the influence of Myotismon's ghost) Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Vampires Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Undead Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Masked Villain Category:Sadists Category:Asexual Category:Torturer